Suelta Mi Mano
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Fic de cuando Edward se va en Luna Nueva. Sabemos como se siente Bella, lo que piensa. Pero...¿qué pasa por la mente de nuestro héroe? ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir siquiera a la despedida? Insipirado en la canción, 'suelta mi mano' de 'Sin Bandera'.


¿Cómo están, chicas? Pues, aún no me llega la inspiración, pero se me ocurrió esta cosa. Es un poco tonta, y no tiene mucho sentido, pero creo que es algo. Está basada en la canción de Sin Bandera, 'Suelta mi Mano'. Desde que leí Luna Nueva, esta canción siempre estuvo en mi mente, así que decidí finalmente convertirla en un fic  espero lo disfruten xDD Debido a relgas de la página, no puede poner la letra de lacanción, pero escúchenla, de otra manera no podrán entenderlaa xDD

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo torturo a los personajes xDDD jajaa. **

**Suelta Mi Mano**

**Edward's POV**

Caminaba por el bosque, preparándome para decir lo que tenía que decir. Aquellas palabras que se grabarían en mí ser para torturarme hasta la destrucción día tras día. El corazón me daba vueltas, estaba a punto de renunciar a lo más importante para mí en estos casi 100 años; a ella, mi esencia, mi vida, mi tua cantante, mi Bella. La simple idea me torturaba.

Pero debía ser fuerte; era lo mejor para Bella, lejos de mí, ella viviría feliz. Como siempre debió haber sido, sin peligros. Pero mi corazón insistía en torturarme, en matarme. Mi corazón no quiere entender la razón de abandonarla, ni yo tampoco. Pero no me queda ninguna otra opción, más vale que deje mi egoísmo de lado. No importaba mi confusión, mi corazón seguía triste, desbordando cualquier sentimiento albergado, tratando de hacer esto más difícil, tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero ya era muy tarde.

Al llegar a un claro no muy alejado de la casa de Charlie, me detuve, era ahora o nunca. Y ese nunca podría causarle la muerte a ella… o mi propia destrucción, acompañada por la de ella. No podía permitirme que ella saliera lastimada por mi culpa, de ninguna manera.

-Bella.- Le llamé decidido. Ella me mira preocupada, y yo trato de evitar verla directamente a los ojos, sin que ella se dé cuenta. –Nos vamos.- Le informé.

Su cara no mostró cambió alguno, y yo esperé pacientemente. Mientras más tiempo pudiera ver su cara, mejor. Tenía que memorizarla, cada rasgo, cada curva, cada línea en su cuerpo. Todo, no podía perder detalle, por mínimo que fuera.

Y entonces su cara se descompuso, lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

Y la culpa me invadió, a grado de casi matarme. De acabar con mi existencia. Yo era un monstruo, la había lastimado, la había herido…ella no debía sufrir. Pero esta sería la última vez, porque no me vería de nuevo. Ya no más.

Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me porté de manera indiferente. Así ella no sospecharía en lo más mínimo. Arrancándome el alma del cuerpo, y actuando de manera despiadada…como Heathcliff. Ese chico moreno y sucio que lastimó tanto a Catherine…y que la amó tanto a la vez.

Mi mente iba a mil por hora, tratando de elegir palabras que la lastimaran lo suficiente para que me odiara y no quisiera lastimarme, pero no muy crueles, no quería herirla. No quería que ella sufriera más de lo necesario.

Me rogó, me pidió que no la dejara. Mi cabeza no entendía sus palabras, pero mi corazón me castigaba por lastimarla así, por hacerle pasar este momento amargo, porque mi corazón sí se daba cuenta de las cosas que Bella hacía, de sus reacciones.

-No te amo, Bella. Nunca te amé.- Cada palabra rasgaba y quemaba mi garganta. Me sentí como un bastardo al decir tales blasfemias

-Edward, por favor, no. Te amo, no me dejes.- Me rogó, abrazándome y llorando en mí pecho.

Me moría de ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero así dolería más la separación. Lentamente la separé de mí, tratando de no ser muy rudo.

Pero sus gemidos me perforaron el oído, matándome lentamente.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero esa es la verdad.- ¿Verdad? Por supuesto que no, ¡Te amo, Bella! Más que nada en mi vida. Y es justamente por eso que hago esta tontería, que seguramente nos matará, tarde que temprano, a ambos.- Será como si nunca hubiese existido.-

Ella se aferró a mí, tratando de no dejarme ir.

¡Perdóname, mi amor, mi vida, perdóname! Solo espero que esto sea para tu bien. Para tu salvación, eso es lo único que me importa.

-Cuídate, Bella. Por Charlie. No hagas nada tonto ni riesgoso.- Te ordeno. Aunque me valla, aunque te jure y perjure vanamente que no te amo, mi preocupación por ti jamás se irá.

Y cruelmente suelto mi mano de la tuya. No quería hacer eso, pero de otra manera no habría resistido la tentación de tomarte la mano, de abrazarte, de quedarme a tu lado por siempre.

Y al ver tu mirada contrariada, no lo soporto y corro lejos de allí. Corro en busca de algo para olvidar este amor tan grande que tengo por ti. Corro, tratando de huir del mundo, de mis decisiones, de mis sentimientos…

Te escucho correr hacia mí, y me detengo. No quiero que me oigas. No quiero que sepas la verdad. No quiero que descubras que el dolor me impedía correr, que caminaba rápido, tratando de prolongar el momento de nuestra separación.

Un segundo más y me hubiese echado en tus brazos rogando tu perdón, admitiendo todas mis mentiras. Pero no, debo salir, seguir adelante, tratar de enterrarte en mi pasado como las demás cosas. Siempre me he distraído fácilmente. No sería la primera vez que dejaría toda una vida atrás…

Pero sería la primera vez que te dejaría a_ ti _atrás.

Corro lejos, mientras te escucho adentrarte en el bosque.

-Cuídate mucho, mi amor.- Susurro por lo bajo, tratando de que mi voz sonara como la naturaleza. Lo escuches, sin saber de dónde proviene.

El dolor dentro de mí es inmenso. Mi vista se nubla por la repentina pesadez de mis parpados, debido a las ganas de romper el maldito mundo, de acabar con todo. Solo para poder estar a tu lado, sin nadie que nos moleste, sin nadie que se interponga.

Pero no, no es así. Y ambos debemos seguir, cada quién por su lado, cada quién con una nueva vida. Como si el otro fuese solo un sueño, algo inexistente.

Pero los humanos olvidan…yo sé que tu estarás grabada con fuego en mi corazón por la eternidad. Sin importar nada.


End file.
